<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Mad_Hatter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133751">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter25/pseuds/Mad_Hatter25'>Mad_Hatter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter25/pseuds/Mad_Hatter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you get jealous, you need release. Wanda just so happens to be the perfect outlet for that. Plus, you just like showing her she’s yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader x Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes when you went out with your girlfriend things didn’t go well. You loved her to death, and to you she was the hottest thing on this earth.</p><p>Unfortunately you weren’t the only one who thought so.</p><p>It was date night and she’d taken you to a new bar in the city that also had karaoke. She had never done that before and was very excited to try it out with you.</p><p>When she was up there for her first song, you couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful her voice sounded. You’d heard her sing before, whenever you had nightmares she would always sing you Russian lullabies to help you go back to sleep.</p><p>But hearing her on a stage was something else entirely. With her voice being magnified by the microphone and the music playing in the background, she sounded like an absolute angel.</p><p>As her song ended, you got up and cheered for her. </p><p>As she was coming back to sit with you though, someone from another table stopped her.</p><p>You reigned in your jealousy, the person was probably just congratulating her.</p><p>Then the woman that had stopped her began to run her hand up Wanda’s arm. Your girlfriend pushed her hand down, but the woman kept going. You could tell that your poor girlfriend was getting incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at the woman and stormed over there.</p><p>Once you were behind her you tapped her shoulder.</p><p>She turned to look at you with a haughty stare. Your girlfriend sighed in relief at your presence.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m a little busy here.”</p><p>“Yeah, flirting with my girlfriend. I know.” You said.</p><p>The woman looked you up and down, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So you should stop before I do something that I regret.” You grit your teeth at her arrogance. She scoffed.</p><p>“Whatever, bitch.” She side-stepped you and left.</p><p>You shut your eyes against the anger welling up inside you, clenching and unclenching your fists.</p><p>You felt a cool hand cup your cheek. You opened your eyes and looked down at her with a hooded gaze.</p><p>All it took was the way she was looking at you to calm you down. You wrapped your arms around her waist and buried your head in the side of her neck, breathing in her scent.</p><p>She put her arms around your neck, and held you as you calmed down.</p><p>The heat that had gathered in your body needed to be released. You let your hands drift down to her ass and squeezed. She squeaked in surprise and lurched further into you.</p><p>You chuckled lowly. Leaning into her ear, you spoke in the tone that drove her crazy.</p><p>“Why don’t we end this date a little early and go somewhere more private?” You asked.</p><p>She moaned lightly, and you chuckled again.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” You smirked before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar.</p><p>You didn’t even call for a cab to take you home, you needed her right now. So you drug her down the alley beside the bar until you were both hidden enough that no one would see you.</p><p>Pinning her up against the wall, you stared down at her with glazed eyes. It was a good thing she was wearing a skirt. You honestly did not have the patience to try and work around pants right now.</p><p>“Why are we down here?” She asked breathily.</p><p>“‘Cause I need you now. Don’t wanna wait til we get home.” </p><p>With that you kissed her hungrily, grinding your body against hers as she did the same. You ran your tongue across her bottom lip and she got the message, granting you the access you wanted and letting your tongue tangle with hers.</p><p>When the need to breathe became too much you pulled back from her mouth and started to press hot kisses on the side of her neck.</p><p>She let out a breathy moan at the sensation, and the need to touch her grew. You ran your hands over her arms, her stomach, then her breasts. Squeezing and massaging them gently.</p><p>She tangled her hands in your hair and moaned louder. You decided to tease her a bit.</p><p>“Quiet baby, wouldn’t want anybody to hear.” You pulled back from her neck to watch her, your hands still feeling up her chest.</p><p>She moaned again at the loss of your lips, looking at you with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Maybe I should slow down, you’re getting a little worked up.” You smirked.</p><p>She groaned. </p><p>You stopped touching her altogether and let your hands drop to her arms, letting them rest there. She whimpered pitifully at the loss of touch.</p><p>“Use your words, baby.”</p><p>“I need you.” She moaned.</p><p>“Where do you need me, baby? Here?” Your hands squeezed her breasts.</p><p>“Or here?” You moved your touch to her ass, gripping it tightly.</p><p>When all she did was whimper, you then moved your hand in between her legs, just barely touching her where you knew she wanted you.</p><p>“Or maybe you want me here? Huh?” You cooed, still teasing her.</p><p>She nodded her head frantically, her hips trying desperately to grind down on your hand.</p><p>“Oh sweet girl, all you had to do was ask.” You then wrapped both of your hands under her thighs, lifting her up. She got the hint and tangled her legs around your waist.</p><p>She started grinding against your center, and you groaned softly. You could wait though, what you really wanted right now was to make her feel good.</p><p>From this new position her skirt was pushed back on her thighs, her red, lacy underwear showing.</p><p>“Oh you naughty girl. You knew those were my favorite, didn’t you?” You asked.</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“Is that why you wore them? Cause you knew I’d wanna fuck you hard if you wore them?” You asked, pressing her hips against the brick wall with your own.</p><p>She groaned and thumped her head back, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Answer me, baby. Why’d you wear these?” </p><p>“Because I wanted you to fuck me, daddy. I wanted you to take me like you owned me.” She moaned.</p><p>The new nickname had your pupils dilating, letting out a groan of arousal before you pushed your hand into her underwear and plunged two fingers inside her warm, wet folds.</p><p>She was absolutely fucking soaking for you, and that fact only served to amp up your arousal.</p><p>You pumped your fingers in and out of her, stroking the spongy part inside her relentlessly. She was a moaning and whimpering mess, grinding messily against your hand.</p><p>“Does that feel good babygirl? Tell daddy how good you feel.”</p><p>“Uhnnn... I feel so good, daddy. Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” She groaned.</p><p>“God, you’re so. Fucking. Hot.” You punctuated your words with a couple of particularly rough thrusts, sending her arching off the wall.</p><p>You added another finger, pressing up against her g-spot with every single thrust. Her mouth hung open in bliss, and you could feel her walls starting to tremble.</p><p>That’s when she really got vocal. You loved every minute of it.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh Fuck, oh FUCK! Yes, yes daddy! Oh god, I’m close! I’m so close, please don’t stop!” Her hips were moving erratically, her moans deafening in your ear.</p><p>After one particularly hard thrust, her walls clenched, clamping shut against your fingers.</p><p>“Yes, yes! I’m cumming! Ahh!!” </p><p>Her entire body tensed up with the force of her orgasm, and she let loose one long, loud moan of pure pleasure.</p><p>She trembled as her orgasm ripped through her, and you supported her against the wall as best as you could.</p><p>When she finally relaxed, you kept slowly dragging your fingers in and out of her, helping her ride it out. </p><p>She weakly ground her hips against you, giving one last whimper as you pulled your fingers from her heat and brought them to your mouth. Sucking her essence clean from your fingers, you moaned at the taste.</p><p>You pulled them out of your mouth and used both hands to hold her up as she calmed down from her high, completely spent.</p><p>She panted in exhaustion, and you languidly kissed her neck. Then her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, finally pressing a deep, loving kiss to her lips.</p><p>You gently lowered her legs back to the ground as she kissed you back lazily. After a few moments, you pulled back and stared at her lovingly.</p><p>“So, I guess we found a new kink of yours, huh?” She panted with a smile.</p><p>“I guess so.” You chuckled as you nuzzled your face into her neck.</p><p>“Who would’ve known that my girlfriend has a ‘daddy kink’?” She giggled as she nuzzled you back.</p><p>“Shut up. You already knew I was possessive.”</p><p>“Uh huh, but I love that side of you. This is just icing on the cake.”</p><p>“Mm. I’m not gonna lie, it was incredibly hot when you said it.”</p><p>“Believe me, I could tell.”</p><p>You both laughed at that. You stood in the alley with her for a few more moments, just holding her and enjoying the moment.</p><p>After a while, she lifted your head up to meet hers in a soft kiss. </p><p>“Why don’t we go home now so I can take care of this.” When she said the last word, she punctuated it by gripping in between your legs.</p><p>You moaned, and she pulled away.</p><p>“Mean.” You scolded, receiving a giggle in return.</p><p>But you complied with her request, pushing yourself off the wall and grabbing her hand. </p><p>As you both walked to the end of the alley, you turned to her.</p><p>“I love you, Wanda.”</p><p>“I love you too, moya lyubov.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>